Coming home again
by Kiriin
Summary: After being gone for a few years, Kaito returns home, to the one he loves most.


It had been long since he'd walked up those stairs to the front door of their apartment. It felt like ages since the last time he came here. His worn-out body could just manage to get his two heavy suitcases up those said stairs and with a soft thud they hit the cement floor.

He fished for his keys in his pockets, finding it on the bottom of his "man bag". (which he always claimed to be very manly, though some begged to differ) He staggered through the hallway and called out to the man he had to miss for the last couple of years. "Len-kun!"

No reaction at all. Curiously he put his suitcases away and went to look for him. Eventually he found his lover in the bedroom, sleeping soundly on their bed. It made him smile.

"Len.." He cooed softly, his tanned fingers threading through the boy's blond. He never failed to look beautiful.. Even when he was fast asleep. And for a moment he thought he'd grown a little taller.

It had been years, almost 3 years since the last time he'd seen him. That time when a bigger power tore their perfect world apart.

The five of them had been as close as a family, they were inseparable. So they thought. But fate had something else in store for them.

His hand softly caressed his love's cheek, making him toss and turn slightly. He was curious what the man's reaction would be when he'd see him again.

He really hoped Len had missed him as much as he'd missed the boy.

He'd missed all those times, the little things in life like the morning kisses, the cuddling on the couch at night and the way they'd always said good night with either sweet words and kisses or.. something more.

But there was one thing, one memory of years ago, that had him keeping his head high and looking at the future with a positive mind;

It had been a month before his departure when Len had taken him outside for a walk, their hands intertwined the whole way until they reached the lake the used to spend their free time at. They threw their shoes off, rolled their pants up to their knees and cooled their feet in the fresh water of the lake.

_'Kaito-nii, we'll keep coming here right?'_ He'd asked him that day. Kaito had nodded in return, a genuine smile curling his lips up.

It had Len blushing, like always. Until he kicked the water to wet him, that's when they played that never ending tag-game through the water. They stumbled, fell and laughed whole-heartily, seeing the funny side of their clumsy action.

They laid their clothes to dry in the sun, hurrying back in the cool water in case they would be found naked. Kaito pulled Len in his arms, rocking them back and forth. He heard Len sigh contently, knowing that he liked being in his arms.

There was only silence, apart from the few birds flapping around and the slight sound of their movements in the calm water. If that moment could have lasted forever it would have been the perfect life.

Being in a beautiful place, with the most beautiful person in the world.

He sighed, but so many time had passed.. Was he able to get that lost time back?

He figured the man was tired, so he just made himself comfortable in the living room, where he met Banana-chan, Len's cat, for the first time.

The pet jumped onto the couch and purred as Kaito moved his hand over the cat's back. Before he knew it he had the cat sitting on his lap begging for attention, which he gave him with pleasure.

Slowly but surely the night began to fall, and Kaito had fallen asleep on the couch, the cat sleeping on his lap. He was so fast asleep that he didn't hear Len gasping when he entered the living room and found him there.

"K-Kaito-nii..?" Len couldn't believe his eyes, he was here.. In their house. Their home. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bit his lips to hold back sobs.

Tears of happiness for his love to have returned home.

Banana-chan woke up when Len sat himself down on the couch, he petted him before his hands cupped the older man's small face. He'd grown handsome.. Even more handsome than he thought, since TV always makes you look 10 times uglier. He giggled at that thought, how could he even say that?

Kaito would be the last person he'd call ugly.

When Banana-chan had moved off his man's lap he claimed that spot, his arms sliding around his neck as he made himself comfortable.

The movement got Kaito slowly waking up, and when he opened his eyes he looked straight into Len's.

"Len.."

"Welcome home, Kaito-nii."

More words weren't need to express their happiness, the kiss that followed soon after made everything clear.


End file.
